Grand Theft Auto 2:San Andreas 2
by FullKlipRyda
Summary: Sweet and CJ meet their 15 year old cousin who's mother was shot the same way their's was. Their Cousin knows all about The Grove Street,he'll be in a suprise. Rated R for Vulgar Language and Drug Use.


**This is My Second Story. RR**

**POV Is POINT OF VIEW for those who don't already know**

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning**

_**Its 1995,7 years after CJ Left to Liberty City and came back. CJ and Sweet are Chillin in CJ's House when the phone rings and CJ answers it.**_

**"Hello?"**

**-Voice on the other end- "CJ,Wuddap Cuz? You don't know me,but im you Cousin Mike"**

**-CJ-"Who The Fuck is Mike?"**

**-Mike-"Im the son of your Aunt Channel"**

**-CJ-"Oh Shit.Your Aunt Channel's Son? Wuddap Cuz?"**

**-Sweet-"Oh Shit,Aunt Channel's Kid?"**

**-Mike-"Yuh Boy. I Heard what happened to ya moms,and the same thing happen to mah moms..."**

**-CJ-"Nah,Boy you just fuckin around..."**

**-Mike-"Why the fuck would i kid around about the death of mah mama?"**

**-CJ-"Mah Bad,Boy. You 15 right? You got a place to stay?"**

**-Mike-"Nah Man,My mom got Killed like a month and a half ago. I lived then with 100 dollas that i found in mah crib. Im getting Evicted in a week,man."**

**-CJ-"Dame Man,I'll Jack Some Fools and send you some money to buy a Ticket to come over here and live wit us."**

**-Mike-"Aight Cuz I appriciate that. Ima see if mah boy can let me stay hea for 3 more days"**

**-CJ-"Aight,No Prob. Thats what Fam is for Homie"**

**-Mike-"Aight,yo Peace out"**

**-CJ-"Aight,Peace"**

**Mike POV**

**"Aight,yo Peace Out"**

_**Mike is at a friends house and he can't to live with CJ. Mike is 15 years old. He is Hispanic. He knows all about the Grove Street Family. When he went to School,he would front like he's a Grove Street. Mike lives in Miami,Fl. The Dirty South. He Knows that the Ballaz,the few that are in miami, shot his mom. He is with his good friend,Marcus,who let him sleep in his house. He hasn't asked him if he can stay a couple more days to recive the money for the tickets.**_

**-Marcus-"Yo,Mike When you moving out,dawg. I know that yo moms died and everything,but i can't support you no more."**

**-Mike-"Thats what i wanted to talk to you about.I was wondering if i can stay like 3 more days,my cousins in Los Santos are going to send me some money to buy some tickets to move up there."**

**-Marcus-"Dame,Man How do i not know that you not lieing?"**

**-Mike-"Cuz i just made a 3-Minute call to them right now"**

**-Marcus-"Aight,man just make sure they got the money."**

**-Mike-"Yuh,Man Don't Worry."**

**CJ Point of View**

_**CJ is thinking of getting money in 3 days to Mike.**_

**-Sweet-"Wuddap Man? What Cha Got on ya mind?"**

**-CJ-"Some Fo' Murdered Aunt Channel and Now her Kid got no where's to stay. We gotta send him some money to but a ticket ova to miami in like 3 days."**

**-Sweet-"Are you serious? Dawg,we can get like 300 in one night. I know this one guy who gots a Delivery Truck in his front yard. We roll ova there get the truck and jack some fo's for they goods we Pawn them shits and we get and easy 200 today."**

**-CJ-"I Like the way you think big brotha. Lets Roll"**

_**CJ and Sweet jump in the ride and drive thru Ganton. They pull up to the Delivery Truck and run that shit. CJ is driving and they see a house with a lowrider wit nice rims,a nice body kit,a nice paint job. CJ runs the rims,while Sweet trys to see if anyone is up in the house at about 7:30 at night. Sweet signals to CJ that no one is up. They break in. Both wearing Ski Masks,they see money on the table,with gold chains,rings and braclets. Sweet gets the money and the chain when someone from Upstairs yells at them,and they hear them cocking a gun. They Dip back to the Delivery Truck. CJ is turning on the truck,while Cj Closes the back as quickely as possible. He is able to close it and get in and dip,the truck got shot at.**_

**-Sweet-"Yuh Boy,got that dough."**

**-CJ-"What Im Talking about!"**

_**CJ and Sweet are on their way home they turn the corner and see cops have raided their neighbor hood. They brake and the cops approach them...**_

_**Thanks for reading. RR. And for those that don't know RUN means Jacking or To Steal.**_


End file.
